madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eugene Rescue Mission
Eugene Rescue Mission is an important event in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigrevurmud Vorn, Gaspar Rodant, Naum and Damad are going to sneak into Silesia in order to rescue Eugene Shevarin, who was accused as "traitor" for allying himself with Muozinel by Miron and other Ruslan's supporters, of which the incident itself was actually orchestrated by Tina who aims to becoming the Queen of Zhcted through manipulations. Background Even before the civil war, almost everyone (including his brother-in-law Ilda) in Silesia have mixed feelings towards King Viktor's decree in making Eugene as his successorLight Novel Volume 11. However, Ruslan's return has forced the old king changed his mind by stripping Eugene's position and had it transferred it to his son instead, but Eugene didn't complained as he continue to support Ruslan. The following deaths of King Viktor and Ilda however, including an incident at the Imperial Garden, the relationship between Eugene and Ruslan soured as their respective supporters are fighting against each other over the real successor for the crown. To mediate the situation, Tigre proposed a hunting event that will hopefully lead to a reconciliation between the two noblemen, only to be interrupted by Ruslan's deteriorating health, which further escalate the tensions between the two. When the civil war broke out and Tigre left Silesia for his business outside the capitalLight Novel Volume 17, Eugene confronted Miron and his Ruslan's supporters who suspected his "treachery" for "inviting" Muozinel Army's invasion onto Zhcted. Despite Eugene was confused and told him that he was, Miron refused to believe because of his bias loyalty towards Viktor and Ruslan; in addition of a fact that he as no evidence in proving his innocence, Eugene reluctantly surrendered and letting himself to be being arrested and imprisoned into a dungeon cell. During his imprisonment, Silesia is now under Tina's control as she was revered as a "hero", while Eugene was condemned as a traitor. Fortunately, there were some people in Silesia who still believe Eugene's innocence, such a the guard of Silesia's Southern Gates who is grateful for Eugene allowed him to escape from malicious aristocrats and traders. In spite of his imprisonment however, Eugene is surprisingly being treated well in his cell. The news about Silesia's fall and Eugene's arrest has reached to Tigre and his allies not long after the demise of Ganelon, which worries almost everyone specially Elen, Limalisha and Tigre. As soon after the Black Dragon Army's foundation, while the Vanadises (Elen, Mila, Liza and Olga) are battling the enemies from the north, Tigre and his allies meanwhile begins their mission to rescue Eugene by sneaking into Silesia. Battle Initiation Part 1 While the Vanadises are battling at the North, Tigre's group manage to infiltrate into Silesia via some disguises. To the shock of Tigre's group however, they overhear the cheers of the citizens who "praise" for Tina's take over on Silesia and her contribution in improvising that made Silesia better, much to his shock. They first stops by at a local weapon shop for lunch which is own by a female owner who happens to be a citizen from Muozinel, just like Damad. Next, Tigre and Naum visit a noble named Arbatov, one of few Eugene's sympathizers. Part 2 Courtesy to the help from Arbatov and the weapon shop owner, Tigre and his group (barring Damad who is on a look out) manages to slips into Silesia Palace via disguising themselves as Silesia soldiers. To their horror, the trio learn from a guards in regards of Eugene's execution. Having the guards killed, the trio manages to free Eugene who is both surprised and grateful for the rescue. Unfortunately, they also stumble upon Miron and other guards especially the former who is making a hasting decision on Eugene's execution, leaving them no choice but to fight their way through. During one skirmish however, Eugene is mortally wounded when Miron stabs his heart. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Aftermath Immediately after escaping from Silesia, Tigre and Gaspar find a physician to check on Eugene's condition, which unfortunately beyond saving. Before his death, Eugene pleads Tigre to become the King of Zhcted because of the Vanadises's trust upon him, a feat that not even Zhcted's past nobility can achieved. Despite Eugene's support however, Tigre remains hesitant because he is merely an outsider who fears about him being corrupted once he holds absolute power. After hearing Elen's persuasion however, Tigre has decided to become the King of Zhcted but refuses to abandon Brune either. This makes Eugene happy as he entrusting his family and Pardu to him. The next day, Eugene has passed away and his funeral will be held at Pardu capital Litomyšl. At Silesia, the aftermath of Eugene's escape has worsen the relationship between Tina and Miron. The chamberlain's unhinged personality worries Tin as she calls him out for nearly tainting Ruslan's good name for harming Eugene before his execution. However, seeing him as useful because of his veteran status as one of late King Viktor's minister, she forgives him without knowing how unhinged he really was. Either way, neither of them realize that Eugene's demise has paved Tigre's aim for kingship with the support from 4 Vanadises and Pardu citizens, further endangering Tina's plot for the crown as she has to assemble as many allies she has to defeat the "impostor". This fallout of Eugene's death would further boil the rivalry between Tigre and Tina in their final battle for supremacy over Zhcted. Reference Navigation Category:Event